Heroes
by Ruffboy77
Summary: Have you ever wanted to be something well not everyone gets the chance to be and what would that well a hero of course but it's hard being a hero especially when you're only in high school
1. Chapter 1

(?'s P.O.V)

Its been centuries since she was sealed away by the legendary six and peace was restored to the world but i fear that this peace won't last for very much longer.

I walk over to the shelf and look at three wristbands and three rings each containing a spirit of the legendary six.

I hear cracking. I turn around and walk towards the sound and I end up where the seal is

"oh no she's going to be freed into this world." I said worried

I quickly move to the shelf and i hover my hand over the wristbands and rings

"almighty spirits of those who have passed, evil is about to reborn into this world. Find six heroes and bring them here after their first victory using their new powers." I chanted

The objects glow bright then fade and disappear. I turn and go back to the seal and i look and see that it had been broken

"Please let the heroes be reborn soon the world is going to need them." I said

(No One's P.O.V)

The object disappeared and found their six heroes and have gone to them three boys and three girls were chosen to fight against this new threat.

Each of these heroes has something special that attracted the spirits to them now we may not know what makes them special now but in time we'll see what does.

(Brick's P.O.V)

I wake up and i take a quick shower and get dressed. I have crimson red eyes and ginger hair, I'am wearing a red t-shirt with fire on it navy blue jeans and high top red and black Nike shoes.

"Brick don't be late for school." My mom said

"As usual i won't." I said smiling

I grab my backpack and my hat off of my dresser and put it on backwards and some of my hair goes through the strap

As I am about to leave i almost forgot my favorite wristband it has a phoenix one it. I walk over and put it on and i walk out of my room then my house. Since i live close to be school i just walk there.

(After a few classes)

I start to walk to the cafeteria then some weird looking guys come out of nowhere and are standing there and staring at me.

"Um can I help you?" I asked confused

Then they charge at me. I put my backpack down and i get into a fighting stance. I see a bright light and i look and see that my wristband is glowing.

"What the?" I asked

Then my wristband turns into a red metal device with a small disk that has a phoenix on it and it's still on my wrist

"Now it's time for you to unleash the your inner phoenix. Spin the disk" A voice in my head said

I look at my wrist then back to those guys that are still charging at me. Using my palm i swipe and the disk spins

"Unleash the Phoenix." I said

I start glowing and when i stop glowing i look at myself. I'm now wearing a crimson red jacket with a big phoenix emblem on the back and a small fire emblem on the front, a plain crimson red t-shirt

Black jeans with a red chain on the right pocket and high top red and black tennis shoes

"Whoa." I said in surprise

I look at myself then i see that my hair is longer. Then i look and see the guys are close to me but i couldn't react fast enough so i block.

Nothing happens so i look and see that the guy is frozen i turn around and see a girl with long ginger hair and bubble gum pink eyes.

She's wearing a pink jacket with an ice cube on the front, a plain pink t-shirt with black yoga pants, with pink and white tennis shoes

"Thanks for the help." I said she nodded

Then we both charge at the weird looking guys and after a few minutes the guys disappear. I turn and look at her

"Who are you supposed to be?" I asked

"I'm one of the people who're going to be working with." She said

"Hub?" I asked

Then my watch starts to glow and her ring starts to glow and a man in a red tunic and a woman in a pink tunic. They're both glowing their signature colors

"Hello children." The Man said

"Who are you guys?" I asked

"We are two of the legendary six heroes that lived many centuries ago." The Woman said

"Who are the legendary six heroes?" Pinky asked

"You will find out when you meet the other four heroes that with be accompanying you two to fight evil." The Man said

Then the man and woman fade away and then Pinky and I glow. Now we're back in our normal clothes

"Since we're going to working together we should get to know each other eh Pinky." I said

"First of Red my name isn't Pinky. It's Blossom and I think i already know what i need to know about you." She said

"Alright then Blossom. My name isn't a color either my name is Brick pleasure to be working with you." I said

I extend my arm and put out my hand. She looks at my hand for a second, smiles then shakes it

"Likewise." She said


	2. Chapter 2

(Boomer's P.O.V)

Yeah the weekend. I get to relax but, what to do. I'll just go for a walk for now. I stand up and get dressed then i look in the mirror

I have dirty blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and I'm a little pale. I'm wearing a dark blue flannel with a blue t-shirt with a thunder bolt on it, light blue jeans, and high top blue and black Adidas.

I smile at myself then i grab my wallet and put on my wristband with a thekwane on it then i go downstairs

"Bye mom going for a walk." I said

"Ok sweetie be safe." She said

"I will." I said back

I walk out the door and i start walking to the mall and as I'm walking i see a cute girl I'm star struck

She has blonde hair and baby blue eyes. She's wearing a baby blue t-shirt with a white skirt and black sandels that went to her knees

She looks over at me at smiles and i quickly look away. I'm looking at the ground.

"Hey wait up." Someone said

I turn around and see her

"H-hey." I said

Why did I stutter

"Hey where are you off to?" She asked

"I'm on my way to the mall." I said

"Do you mind if i join you?" She asked

"No not at all my name is Boomer." I said

I put my hand out and she shakes it

"Nice to meet you Boomer my name is Bubbles. It's a pleasure to meet you." Bubbles said

"The pleasure is all mine." I said back

Then we eventually get to the mall and we're walking around. We hear a scream we turn and see a horde of people running from some weird looking guys

Without thinking i grabbed Bubbles's hand and pulled her from in front of the horde and after a few seconds the last bunch are passed us

I look down at Bubbles

"Are you alright?" I asked

She nodded

"Yeah" she said

I look around the corner and see the weird guys looking for something then I see streaks of red and pink

It's a guy and girl

"Hey uglies over here." The guy said

The weird guys turn to them and charge at them and the two charge at the guys too

"Join the fight." A voice in my head said

I think Bubbles heard the voice too since she let go of my hand and ran over to the fight. I run over to the fight too

"It's time to unleash your inner thekwane." The voice said

Then my wristband turns into a blue metal device with a small disk that has a thekwane on it

"Spin the disk." The voice said

I swipe my palm and the disk spins

"Unleash the Thekwane/Eagle." Bubbles and i said

Then we both start glowing and when i stop glowing i look at myself

I'm wearing a dark blue jacket with a big thekwane emblem on the back and and small thunder bolt on the front a plain dark blue t-shirt with black jeans with a blue chain on the right pocket and dark blue and black tennis shoes

Bubbles is wearing a baby blue jacket with a small sound wave on the front a plain baby blue t-shirt with black yoga pants and baby blue and white tennis shoes.

I also see that my hair is longer than it was before but no time to be thinking about it. Bubbles and i join in the fight

Fire starts to form on the guy's hand and he punches one of the guys and the girl's fist turns into ice and she punches another one

"Can I do something like that?" I thought to myself

Then thunder starts to form around my hand and I charge at one of them and i punch him in the face then we hear an ear piercing scream and we look see that it's coming from Bubbles

Her scream cause the heads of the weird guys to blow up and she stops

"Thanks for the help." The guy said

"No problem who were those guys?" I asked

"We don't know." The girl said

"Well, do you know how we ended up with these powers?" Bubbles asked

The disk on the device on my wrist starts to glow and so does Bubbles's ring. A man glowing dark blue and a Woman glowing baby blue

Then another man glowing crimson red and a woman glowing pink appear

"You've met two more of the legendary six, now only two remain then we will tell you children everything you want to know." The man glowing Red said

Then the men and women fade away

"Ok who're they?" I asked confused

"They're four of the legendary six heroes that lived many centuries ago." The guy said

"With the help of both you we have to defend the world from an evil person they haven't told about yet." The girl said

"Since we're going to working together I'm Brick and this is Pinky." Brick said

Then he gets elbowed in the rib

"I mean Blossom." He said

"My name is Boomer and this is Bubbles." I said

"Nice to meet you." Bubbles said

"Nice to meet you too, now we only need to more people to complete our team." Blossom said

"Wonder who they'll be." Brick said


	3. Chapter 3

(Buttercup's P.O.V)

Ugh why does the weekend have to end. I get out of bed and i get dressed. I have light green green eyes and reven black hair that goes to my shoulders.

I'm wearing a black t-shirt with a rock on it and the shirt says rock bottom, navy blue jeans that go to my knees, with light green low top converse shoes

I go over to my dresser and grab my ring and then i grab my backpack. I go downstairs and while I'm eating i turn on the tv.

"Today's story four heroes have been saving many lives as of recently and if you heroes are watching this we thank you." The reporter said

I turn off the t.v and leave for school

(After school)

Great detention again and it's princess's fault she fucking started it. I walk to detention and i sit in my usual seat and i sit there bored

Great just another hour and i can go home or the skate park i haven't decided yet

(Afted detention)

I walk out of the school.

"Yeah I'll just go home." I thought to myself

I walk over to a bush and grab my skateboard and I skate home but while I'm skating an earthquake happens and I fall off of my board and onto the grass

"What the fuck was that?" I asked

Then I look up and see a giant monster

"Holy shit." I said in surprise

Then I see fire and thunder hit it and then ice.

"Whoa that's so cool." I said

I see the four heroes from the news. They got this. At that moment they get back handed and are headed right at me. I roll out of the way and look at them

I feel so usless all I can do is watch, damn it. The four heroes get up and see me

"Get as far as you can it's not safe here." Red said

Then they fly towards the monster I wish I could help.

"You can just unleash your inner Fox." A voice in my head said

I put my backpack down and I put my fist out

"Unleash the Fox." I said

Then I start to glow and after I'm done glowing i look at myself and see I'm wearing a light green jacket with a big fox emblem on the back and a small rock on the front, a plain green t-shirt, black yoga pants, and light green and white tennis shoes.

I jump and now I'm flouting i smirk and fly towards the monster's legs and i punch the earth below him making his feet stuck in the ground

"Gotcha." I said triumphantly

Then I fly backwards. I look at my hands and I punch the air a few times

"This feels amazing." I said

"Thanks we're going to need all the help we can get." Someone said

I turn around and see the four heroes

"Hey you're that girl from like a minute ago." Dark Blue said

"Move!" Red shouts

Then we fly up and see that the monster tried to swat us. He pulls his legs out of the ground and roars

"Great what's the plan?" I asked

Then giant arms wrap around the monster, pick it up and smash his head into the ground

"Whoa." Dark Blue said

We see a boy who's half the size of the monster he has raven black hair and i can't see his eyes

He's wearing a forest green jacket with a big wolf emblem on the back, black jeans with a forest green chain on the right pocket and forest green and black tennis shoes

Then the monster gets back up and he backs up and shrinks back to human size

"Shadow Wolf Beam." He said

He shoots a black beam from his hands

"Can we do that?" I asked

The other shrugged

"I'm gonna try." I said

Now how to do it. it's called shadow wolf beam but as far as I know I have earth powers and a fox emblem. Wait a minute that's it. I put my hands in front of me

"Earth Fox Gatling Gun." I said

I start shooting rocks out of my hands and at the monster

"Awesome." I said

"How are you doing that?" Red asked

"Think about it." I said

"Oh come on jusy tell u-" Dark Blue started to say

"Fire Phoenix Flamethrower. Ice Penguin Blizzard." Pinky and Red said

"How are you guys doing it?" Dark Blue asked again

Red rolls his eyes

"Just say your power and animal." Red said

"Oh." Dark Blue said

"Thunder Thekwane Blot. Wind Eagle Scream." Baby Blue and Dark Blue said

We're each shooting at the monster then the monster explodes

"Yeah!" I cheered

The boy turns and looks at us then the six of us start glowing and we end up in an old looking dark library. We see a light.

We start walking towards the light and we're met with a guy in a white dress

"Ah so you are the ones who have inherited the powers of the legendary six heroes. I am Wease the keeper of the legendary six spirits. Nice to meet you." The man said

"Um how did we get here?" Red asked

"The spirits brought you here." He said

"Why?" Pinky asked

"I'll let them explain." He said

Then the boys' wristbands start glowing and mine and the other two's rings start glowing. Now three glowing men and three glowing women are now in front of us

"Welcome now that all six of us have been fully restored you will be using our powers to fight against the Evil Orisa." The glowing Red man said

"But first to formally introduce ourselves I am Penguin. The Pink glowing Woman said

"I am Wolf." The Forest Green glowing man said

"I am Fox." The Light Green glowing Woman said

"I am Thekwane." The Dark Blue glowing Man said

"I am Eagle." The Baby Blue glowing Woman said

"And I am Phoenix the leader of the legendary six. Now about Orisa she was an evil enchantress that wanted to rule the world but we stopped her and sealed her in a vault." Phoenix started

"But now she's broken the seal and is now resurrected and since we have passed we had to pass our powers to you six." Penguin continued

"We'll be your teachers and train you to use your new powers." Wolf said

"And now any questions?" Fox asked

Red raises his hand

"Yes Brick?" Phoenix asked

"What is the name of those weird looking guys from before?" He said

"Those are ReDeads they are the spirits of those who have passed and are now under Orisa's controll." Phoenix said

Then Pinky raises her hand

"Yes Blossom?" Penguin asked

"Why did you pick us?" She asked

"Because of you each have something special about you that attracted us to you six." Penguin said

"What would that be?" Blossom asked

"You'll find out soon." Penguin said

"Now any other questions? Phoenix asked

I have a question but it has nothing to do with Orisa or them. It's what's with dude in the dress.

Then Forest raises his hand

"Yes Butch?" Wolf asked

Butch points his thumb at Wease

"What's with the dress?" He asked

I'm happy to know that I'm not the only one who was wondering about that

"It's a robe." Wease said

"Let me rephrase my question. Are there any other questions-" Phoenix started to say

Then all six of us raise our hands

"That don't have anything to do with what we're wearing." Phoenix finished

We lower our hands except for Dark Blue

"Yes Boomer?" Thekwane asked

"How old are you guys?" He asked

"We are over centuries old." Thekwane said

"Now that we're done with questions it's time for you four to introduce yourselves to your two new teammates." Phoenix said

"I'm Brick." Brick said

"I am Blossom." Blossom said

"My name is Boomer." Boomer said

"And I'm Bubbles." Baby Blue said

"And you are?" Boomer asked

"Name's Buttercup." I said

"Butch." Butch said

"Now it's time for you six to go back to your homes and we'll start your training tomorrow after you get of school." Phoenix said

(No One's P.O.V)

They nodded and start glowing again and now the six are in their rooms

"Things got a whole lot interesting." Brick said

"Great more people." Butch said

"I'm gonna be the best Heroe ever." Boomer said

"I can do this." Blossom said

"Great another thing to worry about." Buttercup said

"Yay I'm gonna be a heroe." Bubbles said


	4. Chapter 4

(Brick's P.O.V)

I walk into my homeroom class and I sit in my usual seat in the back and I pull out a book and start reading

"Brick?" Someone said

I look up and see Boomer

"You go to school here and you're in my homeroom?" Boomer asked

"I guess so." I said

Then he sits down next to me then I look at the door and I see Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles walk through the door

"Looks like it's going to be the five of us." I said

"What do you mean?" Boomer asks

I point in the direction of the girls Blossom and Bubbles sit up front. Buttercup shakes her head at them and start towards us. Guess she didn't notice us and she sat down right in front of Boomer

"Sup Buttercup." I said

She turns around and sees us

"So looks like we're all in the same homeroom." She said

"Except for Butch." Boomer said

Then walks in

"Alright class we have a new student joining our homeroom so please make him feel welcomed." She said

"great another asshole or nerd." Buttercup muttered

"How did I hear that?" I thought to myself

There's someone at the door

Then there's a knock on the door

"How did I know that?" I thought to myself

"Come in." said

Then Butch walks in

"Please welcome Butch Miles to our school and I'm sure we'll make feel at ease being in a new school." said

Butch then walks towards us and sits in front of me and looks out the window.

"Brick after class would you kindly show Butch around the school?" asks

I nodded

"Yes Ma'am." I said

She smiles and turns to the board and starts writing

(After Class)

I'm showing Butch around the school and so far he hasn't said anything

"There's the gym and if you go straight there's a door that leads to the weight room." I said

And still no reply. Now I'm annoyed

"You have to talk to me you know we're teammates." I said

He looks at me

"Yeah and that's all we are. If we're not fight against Orisa then leave me alone." He said

he walks away and I stand there

"What's with him?" I ask myself

(At lunch)

"Then he walked away from me." I said

"What's with him?" Boomer asks

"That's what I said." I said

"Why doesn't he trust us?" Bubbles asked

"I don't but there's nothing we can do to make him trust us. He has to do it on his own." Blossom said

(After School)

We're teleported to the library and we see Phoenix, Penguin, Fox, Thekwane, and Eagle

"Where's Wolf?" I asked

"He's training Butch right now." Phoenix said

"Why? are you looking for him?" Eagle wondered

"Yeah since we're connect to you guys physically and mentally we wanted to know more about Butch from Wolf." Blossom explained

They nodded

"Well we doubt Wolf would tell you anything of use since he was like Butch when we were fighting against Orisa." Thekwane said

"Enough chatter. time for your training." Penguin said

We nodded

(After Training)

(A/N if you guys want me to do less time jumps just say so and I'll try not to)

"Alright that'll be all for today." Phoenix said

I nodded and walked out of the training room. An alarm is going off like crazy. I run to to the main room of the library

"What's going on?" I ask

"There is a monster attack." Wease said

"Alright let's go." I said

Butch, Boomer, and I swipe our disk. Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles put their fist out

"Unleash the Phoenix/Penguin/Wolf/Fox/Thekwane/Eagle." We said

Then we're teleported out of the library and we're where the monster is. It's an anthropomorphic rhino that's half black with a weird green design on the black half. Behind him a bunch of people were asleep.

"And what're you supposed to be?" Butch asks

"The sandman." He says back

"He talks?" Boomer asks

Then we charge at him and ReDeads come out of the ground and now we have to fight them too.

Then the rhino walks up behind Bubbles

"Bubbles look out!" I said

She turns around and sees the rhino. Damn I'm not fast enough. Out of the blue I saw a forest green streak and Bubbles is moved out of the way

Butch is now on the ground asleep.

"Why would he do that?" I thought to myself

Then we get rid of all of the ReDeads and we confront the Rhino

"What did you do to him?" Buttercup asks

"I'm setting him up to be my dinner. I haven't eaten in awhile." It said

"Oh no you won't." Boomer said

Then we charge at him but he disappeared into sand. I signed and look at Butch damn it. If only I was faster.

We teleport back to the library and we're back in our normal clothes. We put Butch on the table

"What do we do?" Blossom

Phoenix, Penguin, Fox, Thekwane, and Eagle appear

"As of right now we can't do much. The only thing that could save him is you five need to go into his subconscious and wake him up." Phoenix said

"How do we do that?" I asked

"We'd need Wolf since they're connected mentally or Wease could find a something in here that could help." Eagle said

"I'll see see if I have anything." Wease said

Then he runs in a direction.

"This is going to be a long fight." I sighed

(Boomer's P.O.V)

I just finished doing a little training with Thekwane. I walk into the main room and I see Bubbles sitting there next to Butch, Crying. I walk over there

Bubbles jumps back scared

"You ok?" I asked

"Yeah just don't come out of nowhere." She said

"I walked over here." I said

Bubbles shakes her head

"No you just appeared next to me." She said

I look at her confused

"Maybe I can shed some light on the situation." Eagle said

She puts her hands out a small screen appeared. We look at the screen and I see myself walk into frame then I just turn into thunder and I reappear next to Bubbles

"Whoa." I said

I look at my hands. Then we see a black light come out of nowhere and we see Wolf

"Wolf." I said

Brick, Blossom, and Buttercup walk in and see Wolf and they run over

"Wolf we." Brick started to say

"I'm aware of the situation since I just escaped, alright now you five I'll open a portal to Butch's subconscious and it's up to you after that." Wolf said

We nodded. Brick and I swipe our disks and the girls put their fist out

"Unleash the Phoenix/Penguin/Fox/Thekwane/Eagle." We said

Wolf then opens a portal and we jump in it and we're free falling

"Whoa!" I shout

Then we suddenly hit the ground. We groan in pain and we get up and look at our surroundings.

"Are we in Butch's subconscious or just downtown?" Blossom asked

"I assure you this is Butch's subconscious." Someone said

We turn and see Wolf

"I thought you said it's up to us after we jump into the portal." Brick said

"I did but then I decided that I would tell you about Butch." He said

Then he floats to a house and we follow him.

"Observe." He said

We look in the window. I see a little boy about ten playing videogames and what I'm guessing are his parents are in the kitchen.

"How does this help us learn about Butch?" Bubbles asks

"What Rhinosnorous did was he put Butch to sleep and now he's reliving his happiest memories." Wolf said

"How is this one of his happiest memories? Does he get a new high score or something?" Buttercup asks annoyed

"It's one of his happiest memories because it has his parents in it." Wolf said

"What do you mean?" I ask

"Butch's father one year from this dies from a sickness and Butch's mother just leaves without a word." Wolf explains

"Wow." I said

I look through the window again

(Brick's P.O.V.)

So that's why he was distant with us. After losing his parents and being alone, he could only rely on himself.

"Dad!" Someone shouted

We look through the window again and see Butch's father on the floor

"Don't call for an ambulance." Butch's Dad said

"Why?" Butch asks

"Because I'm not going to make it and I want to leave this world seeing my son and not some doctor or ceiling." He said

"But Dad." Butch said starting to cry

"No tears. Promise me this you'll follow what both your mother and I told you. You remember don't you?" He said

"Once I was seven years old my momma told me go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely. Once I was eleven years old my daddy told me go get yourself a wife or be lonely." Butch sang

"Now I want you to know." Butch's Dad started saying

Then he puts his forehead against Butch's.

"Just know that no matter what you do, I will always love you and be proud watching over you." He said

He falls back to the ground. He looks dead

"Dad please don't like mom did." Butch said looking at his Dad's body

We stop looking through the window.

"As you've seen Butch is the way he is because of the loss of his parents." Wolf said

"Who're you?" We hear

We turn and see Rhinosnorous with Butch

"Guys let's go." I said

They nodded and we jump through the window.

"Leave him alone." Bubbles said

Then we charge at him and start fighting

(Buttercup's P.O.V)

"Buttercup let the others handle Rhinosnorous you have to wake Butch and it will pull all seven of you out of his mind and into reality." Wolf explains

I nodded and I run over to Butch

"Come on you have wake up." I said

"I am awake." He said

I have to do something that would know that this isn't real

"hope he won't think I'm a pedophile." I thought to myself

Then I kiss Butch on the lips then I pull back and Butch starts to glow and now we're back to reality. I see that we're in the middle of the street.

I also Butch laying there I put him over my shoulder and I put him on a rooftop and I rejoin the fight

(Butch's P.O.V)

I open my eyes and I see the blue sky. I smile.

"Are you enjoying the show Old man?" I said as a joke

I stand up and see that I'm on a rooftop. I walk over to the edge and see the others.

Then I do a leap of faith and I swipe my disk.

"Unleash the Wolf." I said

Then I glow for a second and transformed. I keep diving and I into the ground and under the Rhino.

I come out of the ground and I grab him and throw him smashing his head into the ground then I do a front flip and smash my leg on his stomach

A bunch of white shit comes out of his mouth and scatters. he turns completely black and goes into the ground.

"Glad to have you back." Brick said

He puts his hand out, I look at it for a second. I grab his hand and he pulls me up

"Glad to be back." I said


End file.
